Bishop
Bishop is a wrestler currently under contract for the WrestleView Wrestling Federation (WVWF) and the Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC). Non Wrestling History Bishop was a huge wrestling fan when he was growing up and he got his cousin, Xavier Williams into the wrestling business. When he turned 18, he moved down to Atlanta and lived with Xavier, as they both trained in the Underground a wrestling headed, by teacher and mentor to both Xavier and Bishop, Akira Mishima. Major Wrestling History WFC (World Federation of Champions When Bishop made it to the WFC he was blessed to make it this far. After some trial matches he was finally given a contract, by the GM, Jigen he was thrown into a feud with Jigen’s personal bodyguard Bob Wire. After a lengthy feud they settled the match in a Texas Deathmatch, in which the only way to win, is to pin your opponent. And keep him down for a 10 count. He was defeated after being blasted in the skull with a barbed wire baseball bat. As he recovered, his cousin Xavier, debuted and he captured the WFC Intercontinental Title. As an idea for a money feud, Bishop returned and he cost Xavier a match. As a result they faced each other in a Street fight, after Bishop gave Xavier a nasty Tombstone Piledriver off the hood of a limo, he was crowned the “Street Disciple” and named his move the “Street’s Respect” he was forced to leaves the WFC after his wife was going into the labor and he left to go raise his first daughter, Erica. WVWF His return to wrestling was big as he landed in the company, WVWF. He was in a feud with then star, Ash Clack but after defeating him numerous times, he was begging for a real challenge. Soon the WVWF Television Championship was created and Bishop won the 10 man battle royal. Bishop would hold the title for a month, before losing it to Colton Barnett after failing to retain the title in a 3-Way Street Fight in which ended in a triple KO Bishop has yet to be seen in competition. Bishop was recently in the a rumble to win the right to face Dark Prophet at Vendetta. But after making a strong entrance, he was eliminated by Shawn Tyler Global Wrestling Coalition Bishop just recently inked a deal with the GWC and although he is yet to make an official in ring appearance, he is signed under the Mayhem brand, his debut will be under the Assault brand. In Bishop's debut match with JW McCammon and Rudy Mancino he was defeated as JW pinned Rudy. Bishop was also in the Battle Royal but was eliminated. Moves Finishers *''Street Respect'' (OuakenDriver II) *''BLKOUT'' (Rear Naked Choke) *''Rebellion'' (Flapjack lift/Diving DDT Combo) Done with Xavier Williams Signature Moves *''Decapitation Lariat'' (Strong Running Lariat) *''Hollow Point'' (Superkick to chest or head) *''Last Gasp'' (Backcracker) *''Snitch Killa(Shining Enziguri Kick) *Bow Down'' (Torture Rack) *''Limb Damage'' (Heel Hook Ankle Lock) *''Michigan Cutter(Fast Ace Crusher) Other Moves *Various Suplexes **Belly-to-belly **Exploder (Overhead Throw) Suplex **T-Bone **Taz-Plex **Rolling German Suplex; "Choas Theory" **German **Butterfly **High Angle Belly to back suplex; "Backdrop Driver" **Regal Plex **Fisherman's Release Suplex *Hesitaion Dropkick in the Tree of Woe *Missile Dropkick *Axe Kick *Dragon Whip *Split Legged Moonsault *Texas Cloverleaf *Gutwrench Powerbomb *450 Splash (Rare) Career Highlights *Wrestling Federation of Champions World Champion (2) *Wrestling Federation of Champions Intercontinental Champion (3) *WVWF Television Champion(1) Championship Succession Trivia The Underground Gym Bishop is a part owner of this gym which is ran by his mentor, Akira "The Dragon" Mishima. Since Bishop is on a lighter work load than his cousin Xavier Williams he is at the gym more often to teach classes, although X has been known to drop in time to time. Bishop's main lesson is submission wrestling as he teaches new student how to apply submission hold and how to use targeted attacks against oppoenets. Tattoos *'Back''' *A tattoo of his daughter surrounded by a sun design with various Egyptian words underneath. *Two Ankhs on the shoulder blades and the Kanji for "War" on the back of his neck *'Chest' *The word "DETROIT" written in cursive on his chest and a picture of a skull on his left pectorial muscle. *'Arms' *A tribal forearm design on both arms. *He has a Coy Fish on his right arm which is leaping out of a pond over a yin-yang sun and the water droplets coming off the fish have the Kanji for "Luck", "Pride", and "Happiness" *He has the name "Erica" on his palm which is the name of his daughter. And the name "Anna" on the back of his fist. B